1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive lamp and, more particularly, to an automotive lamp used in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent document No. 1 discloses an automotive lamp that forms a low beam light distribution pattern, using a plurality of lamp units. More specifically, a first unit for forming a low beam light distribution pattern (the light distribution pattern of a low beam) has three subunits. Each of the subunits forms any one of a pattern for forming a hot zone, a pattern for forming a cutoff line that is larger than the pattern for forming a hot zone, a pattern for forming a diffusion area that extends more in a transverse direction than the pattern for forming a cutoff line, and the three patterns are superimposed on one another to form a low beam light distribution pattern.
[Patent document No. 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-243477
In recent years, automotive lamps have been multi-functionalized, and there is a tendency that lamp units are increased in size and that the number of lamp units to be mounted is increased. On the other hand, there is also a demand for miniaturization of automotive lamps. In other words, there is a demand for both an increase in the size of lamp units and the number of lamp units to be mounted and the miniaturization of an automotive lamp in which the lamp units are mounted. However, there is room for improvement in the above-described conventional automotive lamps in order to achieve both the increase in the size of lamp units and the number of lamp units to be mounted and the miniaturization of an automotive lamp.